


Secrets are exciting

by ConsultEnid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Jim Moriarty, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jim Moriarty, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jim, Jealous Sherlock, Jim Moriarty is a Brat, Jim is a Little Shit, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mind Games, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Phone Sex, Possessive Jim, Relationship(s), Rules, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Smut, Sherlock is a Brat, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Top Jim Moriarty, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultEnid/pseuds/ConsultEnid
Summary: After setting out some rules, Jim and Sherlock seem to have a good thing going. They have to keep it a secret but nearly getting caught is just too much fun.





	1. Chapter 1

5 missed calls, this can’t be good. He never calls unless it’s necessary and 5 times in a row without any texts means he really needs to talk. Sherlock looked around the room. Too many people for him to just slip away unnoticed and he was in the middle of a case, soon they’d all be looking at him waiting for his input but he stopped paying attention after the first minute. This will be the last time he listens to John’s description of a case because this really wasn’t worth leaving the flat for.

His phone buzzed again but this time for a text. ‘Answer the phone when I call. JM xox'

‘I’m on a case. SH’

‘I can see that. Answer the phone. JM xox'

Sherlock looked around the room again, this time looking for Jim or any one that could be spying on him for Jim. Then his phone started buzzing again just as the focus in the room was shifted to him. “Sherlock, can you enlighten us at all?” Lestrade turned slightly to face Sherlock and then waited patiently before realising the detectives phone was buzzing. “Do you need to take that?” He gestured towards Sherlock’s phone.

“Um...” He trailed off, trying to figure out how he was going to play this one.

“Family comes first.” Lestrade smiled at him after seeing the name flash across the phone screen. He patted Sherlock’s shoulder. “Go outside if you need to, we’ve got this.” He winked and carried on talking to the room about the investigation into a new organisation.

By the time Sherlock had gotten up and out into the hall he picked up the call just before it rang off.

“You took you’re time.” Jim spoke slow and leisurely.

Sherlock was now down the hall and making his way out of the building and away from any follow up questions from Lestrade. “I thought we had rules about interrupting work?”

“And I thought we had rules about answering phone calls? Or maybe I just like to watch you squirm.”

“I need to change your name in my phone. This happens too often and now you’re just doing it on purpose.” Sherlock pulled out a cigarette once he was outside and lit it.

“Well, of course I’m doing it on purpose. New rule, you have to answer every time by calling me by the name in your phone no matter where you are, what you’re doing or whose around. Understood?”

“Stop spying on me, Jim.” He took a long drag from the cigarette.

“Stop smoking and maybe I’ll think about it.”

Sherlock sighed and looked around. “Is this when you jump out from behind a tree?”

Jim breathed out a laugh. “Surveillance cameras, darling. I’m not even in the country at the moment.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but feel disappointed as he made his way back to his flat. “Returning anytime soon?”

“Miss me?” The smirk on his face was practically audible.

“I never said that, I’m just trying to work out what’s so important that you had to call me instead of text.” He shrugged off any visible saddens knowing that Jim was watching his every move.

“Ever thought that I wanted to hear your voice? You know how much I love to hear you talk, Sherlock.” Jim’s voice was getting slow again.

“I’m still in public.” Sherlock stated, trying to cut off any game before it’s too late.

“That’s what makes it fun. You can either rush back to Baker street or play along and impress me.”

“I like impressing you.” Sherlock flicked the cigarette away.

Jim knew he had Sherlock locked in play now. “You like the praise that comes along with impressing me.”

“You can’t argue that you like giving praise as much as I like receiving it.”

“I do it for your reactions, my dear. We both know my favourite is punishments and you’re in for a big one for ignoring so many calls without any apology.”

“I was caught in the moment, I’m sorry.”

Jim tutted. “That’s not good enough. I didn’t ask for excuses and that was barely the start of an apology. Try again.”

Sherlock took a deep breath. “Please, forgive me for ignoring you when you called. I know phone calls mean it’s important and I should've picked up within seconds after realising it was you. I deserve whatever punishment you deem fit.”

Jim was silent for a moment. “I think you’re forgetting a word at the end of that.”

“Was that not right?” He started going over what he’d just said, trying to figure it out.

“It was almost perfect except for one word.”

That just confused Sherlock more.

“You might be forgiven if you say it.” There was a slight hum in his voice. “One word, two syllables. One of my favourite words you say.”

“Pretty much every word I say is your favourite.” Sherlock snapped, getting frustrated.

Jim gasped and had to bite his tongue to stop from reminding Sherlock who he was talking to. “Temper, temper. Save that for later. How many hints do you need, Sherlock?”

“Stop distracting me, James.”

“That’s not what I want you to be calling me and you never complain about my distractions.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed when he realised how stupid he was for missing it. “You're right, daddy.”

Jim grinned. “Clever boy, I knew you’d work it out. Make yourself look pretty, I’ll be dropping by later to give you your punishment and I don’t care if John is in the flat, you’ll do as you’re told.”

He breathed unsteady. “Happily.”

“Good boy.” Jim hung up the phone and Sherlock practically ran home to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas for this story so expect there to be updates every couple of days. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far if you're enjoying it or not. Any feedback is welcome.

It wasn’t until Sherlock was inside his flat that he realised Jim hadn’t really given him a time frame. Later could mean anything but he just hoped it was enough time to get the flat in order before Jim showed up. One thing Jim always mentioned without fail was how messy Sherlock could be when he was working or doing experiments and he didn’t want to give Jim anymore reason to be annoyed with him.  
Their arrangement had started with favours, turning a blind eye or helping the other with a certain problem. Over time the favours got bigger and more personal and it evolved as all things do into something with more moving parts. Essentially, they kept each other busy so there was no room to get bored and destroy everything. The games were exciting and different from the usual, this was personal, one on one with nothing in the middle.  
Nothing got physical for a painfully long time, Jim would constantly tease Sherlock by getting unnecessarily close and creating situations where they had to be in close proximity to one another. Once Jim could tell it was working he would drop his voice just little bit and look at Sherlock like he was a piece of meat. Of course this drove Sherlock mad. He didn’t like having to wait and for Jim to constantly be pushing but never going through with it. He knew what was happening, what Jim was doing to him. Hell, he’d seen it done before but he didn’t seem to be trying to stop it. Was he really in that deep or was he enjoying it too much to stop? Perhaps both, or perhaps he just wanted to see it out til the end, however long it would take.  
It took just over a year for Jim to push the right buttons and have Sherlock clawing at both of their clothes, desperate was an understatement at this point. Anytime Jim went to talk while Sherlock was trying to quickly undress them Sherlock would kiss him and move his hips in just the right way so the criminal would be brought back to the physical need his body was screaming for. It took all of his will to stop Sherlock in that moment and leave him in the hotel room, frustrated and confused. That was when Jim had Sherlock in the palm of his hands, just like being sucked into a black hole, there was no escaping.  
After that encounter, Jim made Sherlock wait a couple of months before even replying to a text. The longer he waited, the harder it became to ignore the detectives asking what he could've done to cause such a reaction and if he had misread the signals. From Sherlock’s point of view they had been flirting and teasing, building up tension for so long and he finally let it bubble over but Jim...wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t react the way Sherlock had predicted and now Sherlock had overstepped the mark and possibly ruined the whole thing. He apologised profusely, offered to do favours that he had previously refused. Nothing got a response, not even bribes or information that Sherlock knew Jim needed.  
The information on offer caught Jim’s attention and he surprised Sherlock a few days later in 221b. He got the information and then thanked Sherlock by tying him up and giving him just a taste of what was to come. They didn’t leave the flat for a week, Jim had a lot of things that he wanted to do and show to Sherlock and he had to make sure Sherlock was smitten.  
Sherlock didn’t feel like he had ruined things when Jim had showed up unannounced with a smirk on his face and this time didn’t stop Sherlock from taking their clothes off. It wasn’t hard to explain a weeks absence since it was so common for Sherlock to disappear into his work, he was just thankful that John was away that week so they weren’t confined to his bedroom.  
However, Jim likes when John is in the flat now because it’s more of a risk and that makes it so much more enjoyable. Sherlock likes the risk as well but finds it difficult to keep the noise to a minimum because Jim knows exactly what to do to get the right noises out of Sherlock. Then it becomes a game and whoever gives up first loses. Thinking back on the memory distracted Sherlock enough that he didn’t hear Jim let himself in.  
“I thought I would find you in the bedroom.” Jim stood behind Sherlock and slipped his hand into the pocket of his trousers, removing his phone and wallet. “You don’t need these for a while. Hand over the cigarettes.”  
Sherlock would've jumped if it had been anyone else but he was so used to Jim suddenly appearing out of thin air at this point. “I got distracted.” He turned around and took his phone from Jim’s hand. I do need this, I’m waiting to hear about a case.”  
Jim snatched the phone away as quickly as Sherlock had grabbed it and pushed Sherlock back into his chair. “If I say you don’t need something, then you don’t need it. That’s not difficult, is it?” Jim kneeled in front of Sherlock and put his head on Sherlock's thigh.  
He shook his head and watched Jim carefully. “I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”  
With a smile Jim stood up and straightened out his clothes. “Now, where are the cigarettes, Sherlock?”  
“Coat pocket. John will be back soon so we shouldn’t stay out here.” He cleared his throat and got up, heading for the bedroom.  
“What's the rush, sweetheart? Daddy hasn’t seen you in weeks and you just want to get me bed straight away? I don't even get a hello from my favourite detective?” Jim pouted and took the cigarettes from Sherlock’s coat. “I’m starting to think you only want one thing from me, Holmes.”  
Sherlock stopped in his tracks before walking back so he was standing in front of Jim again. “I don’t just want one thing but I thought that's why you were here.” He pulled Jim close and kissed him sweetly. “Hello.” He said with a smile. “Am I really your favourite?”  
Jim nodded and kissed Sherlock again, biting his lip as he pulled away. “I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. I hope you’ve been good while I’ve been away.” He started working on the buttons to Sherlock’s shirt. “I’ll know if you’re lying.”  
“I’d be a dead man if I even thought about being with anyone else. You pounded that information into me good and hard if I remember correctly.” Sherlock smirked then he was suddenly pushed to his knees.  
“You’re absolutely correct.” He ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. “You’re such a good boy, why do I ever doubt you?”  
Sherlock undid Jim’s trousers with his teeth, a skill he had learned impressed Jim long ago. “You're possessive.” He teased Jim over his underwear.  
“And you're on thin ice if you carry on teasing me like that.” He tugged on Sherlock's hair.  
Moments later they both heard the front door open and John coming up the stairs. Sherlock groaned and stood up, pushing Jim towards his bedroom and standing in the kitchen when John walked in. “Hi, John, kettles just boiled. I’m feeling pretty tired so I’m just going to go to bed. Don’t bother me, I think I’m coming down with something.” He spoke quickly, looking down at his open shirt when John noticed. “I was just taking it off.” He quickly went to his bedroom without giving John a chance to reply and Jim was already on the bed.  
“That was smooth.”  
“Sometimes I think you actually want to get caught.” Sherlock shrugged off his shirt and breathed out slowly.  
Jim sat up, grinning. “It’s the adrenaline rush. You get off on it too, Sherlock.”  
“That was almost too close.”  
“No. Too close was in Lestrade’s office when you lost the key to those handcuffs.”  
Sherlock smirked again. “That was fun. Can we do it again?” He crawled on top of Jim, pushing him gently onto his back. “I've gotten better since then.”  
“You’ve had a good teacher.” He pushed his hips up against Sherlock's. “Adrenaline junkie.”  
Sherlock forced Jim’s hips down. “I’m not a junkie. Let me show you how much I’ve learnt.” He pulled Jim’s trousers off and pushed his legs apart. “I’ve been paying attention to what you like and- ow!”  
Jim pulled on Sherlock’s hair much harder. “I thought I made it clear who's in charge. Stop trying your luck, Holmes.”  
“I want to do to you what you do to me.” Sherlock ran his hands over Jim’s thighs, followed by kisses and bites which made the criminal moan. “How's that, daddy?”  
“I'm going to push you to your limits tonight for being so bratty.”  
Sherlock took Jim’s boxers off and started stroking him. “Let me make it up to you first.” He replaced his hand with his mouth which got a satisfied sound from Jim so he sped up, occasionally looking up to make eye contact.  
Jim pushed his hips up, forcing Sherlock to take him deeper which he did easily. It was when Sherlock’s hand moved slowly closer to Jim’s arse that the criminal pushed him away. “What’s with you tonight? You were doing so well, why ruin it.”  
“Can you blame me?” He chuckled. “I want to be on you all the time and you never let me. It’s torture, daddy.” Sherlock groaned and laid on his stomach. “And not the fun kind of torture.”  
“All kinds are fun, Sherlock but we have our little rules for a reason. Now, I’ll get very angry if you try anything again, got it?” He ran his fingers over Sherlock’s back.  
“Loud and clear. I’ll stop trying to seduce you every chance I get.”  
“Don’t stop completely, I like seeing you try new techniques.” Jim slapped Sherlock's ass. “Eventually you’ll find something that works without fail. Enough talking, go grab some rope from the closet and I’ll remind you how much fun it is when you relax.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologise for the gap in uploads but thank you to everyone who has liked or commented. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Sherlock stood in the shower, letting the water run down his back as he focused on the stinging feeling the scratches there made. Jim wasn’t bluffing when he said about pushing Sherlock to his limits but he couldn’t really complain when he loved it so much. It was the perfect distraction and by far the safest way he could replicate the feeling of being high, although that was debatable. But, as always, he wanted more.  
When Sherlock was finished he went back to the bedroom and laid beside Jim again.  
“You took ages.” Jim drawled, turning onto his back. “I hope you're not going to tell me you’ve been thinking again.”  
“I wasn’t going to.” He shook his head. “Well, I was thinking but I wasn’t about to talk about it. You made your position quite clear.”  
Jim sighed, he knew Sherlock was lying and wasn’t in the mood for the conversation Sherlock was trying to have. “And yet here you are...talking. I hope you stop for your own sake.”  
“Another punishment so soon?” He smirked, trying to take the mood in a lighter direction.  
“That’s not cute.” Jim got up and started getting dressed. “Learn your place, Holmes.”  
Sherlock sat up, feeling frustrated. “As what, exactly? Your stress toy for you take your anger out on or am I just some sort of achievement for you?”  
The silence accompanied by that look was enough to make anyone uncomfortable. Jim put his knee on the bed and leaned in close to Sherlock, their lips brushing when he spoke. “Exactly that and nothing more.” He moved away before Sherlock could gather his thoughts and left, humming a goodbye as he went.  
The words echoed in his mind for hours as the realisation crept up on him. He was in too deep.

Luckily John was downstairs with Mrs Hudson when Jim left so he didn’t see him, only heard the door. He was surprised to find Sherlock still in the flat but decided it had to have something to do with a case. This was backed up by Sherlock’s lack of response to anything John said to him.  
The detective was snapped out of his trance in the late evening by the sound of John cooking and he was suddenly aware of how hungry he was. He came padding out after putting on his favourite blue dressing gown and flicked the kettle on.

“Decided to join us in the real world then?” John said after having a look at Sherlock and passing him a mug.  
He took the mug and prepared some tea for himself. “I don’t know what you mean.” He shrugged.  
“Must have been a particularly good case to keep you occupied for so long. It’s been at least 7 hours since I came back from having lunch with Mrs Hudson. We heard the front door close and that’s when I came up. So, what kind of client was it?”  
“Client...” Sherlock said slowly, as if he’d never heard it before. He couldn’t say about Jim so he would just have to play along with this story John had assumed. “Yes, interesting. Very, um, hard to get a good read though.”  
“Is that why you’ve been in your head for hours? Trying to figure it out?”  
Sherlock nodded and sipped his tea. “I haven’t cracked it yet. I heard you in here and realised I needed something to eat.”  
John rolled his eyes. “Have you eaten anything today? Nevermind, I can make more. You can let me know if it’s any good.” He added some more things to the food he was cooking. “I’m having an old friend over tomorrow and this is his favourite.”  
“And I thought you only cooked for your dates.” He chuckled.  
John gave Sherlock a look which instantly shut the detective up. “Pass me some plates, Sherlock.” He deadpanned and the detective complied. “If you’re going to be in tomorrow can you be on your best behaviour? No provoking or shouting the guys deepest secrets from the rooftops, okay?”  
“I can’t turn it off and you know that but I’ll try to say hello first before I do all that.” He grinned.  
“Shut up, Sherlock.” John laughed and plated up the food.  
They are in silence with Sherlock still thinking about what Jim had said. Was this just another game or did he really mean it? He couldn’t fully come to a conclusion and decided to revisit it when he had more data to go on. John wouldn’t give Sherlock any information about the friend he'd invited over so Sherlock wouldn’t give him any feedback on the food he had made. That ended the night quite quickly.

“I should mention that he smokes like a chimney, will you be okay with that?” John moved the stack of books from the floor and put them back on the shelves. “If you think it’ll set you off, you’ll tell me?”  
Sherlock lifted his sleeve to show nicotine patches. “I’ll be fine.”  
John looked at him, studying for any signs of decline. “..alright, but you don’t have to stay here if you’re going to get bored and-" He was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door. “You don’t have a choice now. Don’t be a brat tonight.” John pleaded then went to let his guest in.

‘Best behaviour. JM xox’

Sherlock looked at the text confused but didn’t get a chance to reply before John walked back in.  
“Sherlock, this is Sebastian.”


End file.
